Scouts and Guardians Unite!
by UniqueBlue
Summary: It's been a LONG while since Jack and Rini saw each other. Things go viral when Raye has a vision that Rini is kidnapped by a mysterious tall and dark certian someone, who attacks Tokyo and kidnaps Rini. Now it's up to Both the Scouts and the Guardians to team up to save the pink haired wonder girl! SEQUEL TO RINI'S FROSTY DAY!
1. Raye's Vision

**A/N: Thought this was over huh ? Oh you didn't ? Oh yeah that's right I Told you guys already in the last story lol XD well you guys know the plot of this sequel cuz a CERTAIN someone just HAD to blurt it out *sides eyes Rini* anyways, this sequel is set in arc 3 of Sailor Moon where she still had the purity chalice cuz that is my favorite season after season 1 :D anyways, enough of my chatterbox, I Hope you guys enjoy this sequel story and stay cool! Lol**

**Jack: Not funny -.-**

**Me: Yes it is! XD Ok Start the story in 3… 2… 1..**

It's Been almost 2 years since the two troublemakers last saw each other, Rini's training as a sailor scout has gotten better, Her pink moon rod was working better than it used to and Jack has been….. well, just being Jack.

Soon after Serena and Rini never told none of their friends what happened that year because they decided to tell when they are ready.

As for Jack, Well, He never really forgot that year… never ever.

It was a cold dark night, Raye was sitting in the temple. The flames she was sitting in front of were blazing mildly. Raye's eyes were closed, focusing and meditating. Suddenly, she has a vision! It was a dark and dusty place, cages were hanging from above but Raye didn't know what they were.

"What is this place ?" she asked herself.

Suddenly….

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!"

Raye heard a familiar voice yelling for help, she looked closer and it was revealed… TO BE RINI!

"Rini ? RINI!" Raye yelled to her but the scared pink haired girl didn't hear her.

A Dark figure floated to the cage Rini was in, He had piercing yellow eyes, black slicked back hair, grey skin and a midnight dark robe.

Raye didn't really know who it was who wanted to do with Rini and why did it have her in a cage.

"Let me out of this Cage!" Rini yelled.

He chuckled.

"and what are you going to do if I Won't ?" he said.

"I'll…. I'll Call-"

"Frost and Moon ?! Oh I Doubt it, they've probably have forgotten about you by now"

"YOU'RE A LIAR! They WILL save me! Just you wait!"

He aggressively grab the cage and laughed evilly, scaring Rini.

"DON'T. EVER. TALK BACK AT ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT ANNOYING WHITE HAIRED FROST AND THAT MEATBALL HEADED MOON KLUTZ ARE ELIMINATED FOR GOOD! And so will the guardians and those nosey irrelevant Scouts!"

He let go of the cage with force, making Rini bump her head on the bars a little.

"Now be a good little girl and JUST SHUT UP!"

Rini glared at him angrily and Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"You'll pay for this!" She threatened.

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'LL DO ?! You're in a cage!" he mocked and chuckled.

Raye's eyes started to water a little.

"NO! RINI!" She yelled again.

Raye 's eyes flew open and was sweating a little, and also gasping. She looked around and saw that she was back in the temple.

"Oh no! Rini, she's going to be in danger soon. Who was that mysterious man and what does he want with her ? I Got to tell the girls about this tomorrow" she said to herself.

**Yeah sorry guys that it's so short, I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter anyway :) The next chapter will be updated soon!**

**Rini: that's what you always say! And it's always takes a LONG time! -.-**

**Jack: I Know right!**

**Me: It won't take long this time! Will you guys stop worrying!**

**Jack and Rini: Yeah Sure -.-'**

**Me: Anyways, We'll see you guys at the next chapter! :) **


	2. New Threat

**A/N: Ok I Know this is too soon but I've already found a theme song for this story lol It's EyesOpen by Taylor Swift and Even though you might not like Taylor, you gotta admit that this song is amazing :D Writing this story won't be easy cuz I'm trying not to write anything stupid or things that don't make any sense ;( This sequel will still be serious but at the same time still have some funny and cute moments :) Anyways, enjoy this chapter :D**

The Next day after Raye had the vision last night, Raye called the girls to her temple and told Serena to tell Rini to go to the park with her friends because she didn't want Rini to get scared when she tells the girls about the vision.

"What's up Raye ? What's wrong ? Do we have a new enemy or something ?" Serena asked.

Raye bit her lip nervously.

"I Had a vision about Rini" she admitted.

The girls gasped loudly.

"Oh no! Is she in danger ?!" Serena exclaimed.

Raye nodded.

Serena shot Raye a worried but concerned look.

"What was the vision about Raye ?" Lita asked.

"Yeah Raye! We have to know, especially me!" said Serena.

Raye just sat there silent, the girls were really concerned about what she had seen in her vision.

"Come on Raye! We gotta know for Rini's sake!" said Lita.

Raye sighed and finally got the guts to tell them.

"Guys, I Don't know how to say this but…. Rini was in a cage….. in a dark cave"

The girls gasped again but Serena gasped the hardest.

"In a cage ?! in a cave ?! What was she doing in there ?" Asked Serena concerned.

"I Guess someone kidnapped her but not by anyone I've seen before, He wasn't human….. not even a little bit. He was tall, had grey skin, and piercing yellow eyes. I Don't know what he is" Raye explained, trying to remember what Rini's kidnapper looked like.

"What could this enemy possibly want with a little girl like Rini ?" Asked Amy.

"I Don't know, He said something about destroying us… and guardians"

The girls gave Raye a confused look except Serena, who knew what Raye was talking about. She quickly remembered almost two years ago about Rini and her best friend Jack telling her about the guardians on Christmas day, she remembered their names and everything.

"But What guardians ? people from the moon kingdom? If not, Who ?" Asked Mina confused.

"I Said I Don't know. I'm going have to find out right now sooner or later, if not, This kidnapper might seriously hurt Rini! And All I Know is that we are going to protect Rini from this guy no matter what happens!"

Serena looked down at the table with a gut feeling thinking about telling Raye and the others about the guardians but for Rini's sake she had tell to them.

"Um Raye ? There's something I Need to tell you and the girls" Said Serena.

**~At the park~**

Meanwhile, Rini was at the park with Melissa, Who was playing with one of Rini's other friend. Rini was sitting on a bench wondering why Raye and the other girls didn't want her to come to the meeting.

"What's going on ? Why didn't they want me there ? Was it something I Did ?... Or Am I in some kind in some kind of danger ?" Rini asked herself.

"Hey Rini! we Have to go home now because we're going to the amusement park! Wanna come?!" Asked Melissa yelling to her.

"No! you guys go ahead!" replied Rini.

Melissa Shrugged and waved at Rini as her and her other friend ran out of the park.

Rini looked up at the sky and quickly thought of her old friend who she hadn't seen in a while, Jack (Well duh!)

"Jack, I Miss you so much. It would be cool if you would just come by just once, you don't have to stay long, I Just wanna see you. I Might be in danger Jack and If you're not there, I Don't know what will happen"

**"Aww Pinkie, that's really sweet of you!" said a familiar voice from behind Rini.**

**Yup we all know who that would be lol ;) **

**Jack: Yup! The one and only-**

**Me: Snowman! LOL XD**

**Jack: You're not funny ok, BRATney?! **

**Me: -.-'**

**Jack: HA! Point one for the ice prince! ;D**

**Me: whatever -.- Well I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I Will upload the next chapter maybe Tomorrow and tell what you think of this so far if you want :3 Bye for now! :D**


	3. The Reunion and Protecing Rini

**A/N: took me yesterday and all day today to write this cuz I was goofing off, AGAIN! -.- and plus more The blockness monster AKA Writer's block . anyways, I Tried my best on this chapter writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy! **

"Um Raye ? There's something I Need to tell you and the girls" Said Serena.

"Huh ? What is it ?" asked Raye.

Serena inhaled and exhaled out deeply.

"Ok, so here it is"

Serena Tells the other girls about who the guardians are, she told them that they were the Easter bunny, the tooth fairy, the Sandman, Santa clause and last but not least Jack Frost. It took forever for Serena to explain but she finally got the explanation right! But….. after she told them who the guardians were, they looked at her as if she was crazy, so they all just laughed their butts off except for Raye who was just sitting there and crossing her arms plus shaking her head in disbelief , leaving Serena mad and annoyed at them.

"HAHA! Serena I Think you have you been watching too many movies!" Said Lita still laughing.

"Yeah I Mean! Not only you're a meatball head! You're an infantile meatball head who still believes in those silly childish myths!" Teased Raye giggling a little.

"You know what!? I'll let you guys find out yourselves!" Serena said trying not to cry.

Serena angrily stood up and stomped out of the temple as the girls continued laughing.

"Hmph! Infantile meatball head! If anyone is infantile, it's them! Whatever that means. Whatever I'm going to see how Rini is doing" Serena said to herself as her arms were still crossed.

~meanwhile at the park~

After not seeing each other for almost two years, Rini finally saw here her totally cool friend who unexpectedly showed up just when she was just thinking about him. Rini smiled wider than a Cheshire cat and her eyes got as big as they could! She was ecstatic to see him!

"JAAACK!" She screamed happily, jumping on him trying to him a big hug but instead making them both fall on the ground.

"WOAH! Pinkie! Haha! You made us both fall on the ground!" said Jack giggling.

"Well it was worth it being glad to see you!" Rini giggled.

Rini gave him a big hug, hugging him so hard he thought he was going to suffocate to death.

"Um…. R-Rini! You're….. hugging me….. too hard…. I Can't…. breathe!" Jack muffled.

Rini stopped hugging him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Jack! It's just that…. Well I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Said Rini jumping up and down.

Jack chuckled and smiled.

"I Know you are pinkie, I'm happy to see you too!"

"So what brings you hear Jack ?" Asked Rini.

Jack got up and walked Rini to the bench, sitting next to her trying to tell her why decided to come after almost two years.

"Okay, Rini, you have to listen to me and listen to me good!" Said Jack with a serious worried face.

"Rini!" yelled a certain blonde girl's voice.

"Oh that's Serena! Wait till I Tell you that you're back!"

Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Oh joy!" he said sarcastically.

Rini ran to Serena, who was still mad.

"Oh hey Kiddo, are you alright ?" asked Serena, smiling a little.

"Yeah, Guess who's back!"

Serena raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Who ?" she said blandly and annoyed.

One of Jack's snowballs hit Serena's face, already knowing who Rini was talking about.

"Jack is back" She muffled.

"Yup!" Rini giggled.

Serena wiped the snow off her face.

Jack was sitting on the bench whistling and looking up at the sky, acting like he didn't throw the snowball at Serena. Serena and Rini walked over to him but Serena wasn't in the mood.

"Hey Meatball head! Long time no see!" he teased.

"Look! I'm not in the mood right now, I've had a bad day so- Hey! Why'd you come down here after like two years ?!" Serena asked concernly.

Jack looked down worried, leaving Serena and Rini's faces changed to worried expressions as well.

"What's wrong Jack ?" Rini asked.

"Yeah, we've never seen you so worried" said Serena.

Jack sighed.

"Rini, you're in danger"

Rini gasped and so did Serena.

"I-I'm in danger ?"

Jack nodded slowly.

"That's why Manny told me to come here, to protect you!" He explained.

Serena looked at him confused.

"Who's Manny ?" She asked dumbfounded .

Rini and Jack rolled their eyes and face palmed.

"Rini, tell her who he is"

"I'd be honored to, Manny is the man in the moon!"

"Yeah! Meatball head! Can you get that through your thick head ?!"

Serena crossed her arms, irritated.

"Look, I Know I'm the smartest person in the world but Calling me meatball head is totally unnecessary!"

"Whatever! As I Was saying, Manny told me to protect you because you are in danger Rini! But He didn't tell me what kind of danger."

Serena raised an eyebrow.

"_huh ? I wonder if it has something to do with what Raye saw in her vision_" she thought of herself.

"Yeah so I Have to stay here for a while in case something bad happened now or later! Mostly later"

Rini turned to Serena.

"Serena, I Forgot to ask, Why didn't you want me at the meeting today ?" Rini asked.

Serena's gave Rini and nervous look.

"Oh um, it was teenage girl stuff! you really wouldn't understand hehe Nothing really all that special hehe!" Serena Lied.

"teenager stuff huh ? Okay, whatever you say" said Rini.

Rini turned to Jack.

"I Think she's lying!" she whispered to him.

"Yeah me too!" Jack agreed.

"Ya know, I Think the meeting was about me! And Serena and the others didn't want me to come because they didn't want me to become scared! But I'll find out sooner or later what they were talking about" said Rini.

"Hey guys! Ya coming ? I'm going window shopping!"

"Sure meatball head!" they both said, trying to tick her off.

Serena growled rolling her eyes and walking out of the park followed by the trouble duo, who were giggling behind her.

"_GREAT! I'm stuck with the annoying freezing pretty boy, AGAIN! Great! That's just great! But at least he is a really good friend to Rini, and he is kinda protective of her, eh I Guess he won't be so bad this time"_ Serena thought to herself, smiling a little after mentioning the good things about him.

**This chapter was kinda difficult to write cuz I Had some writer's block again! . so if anything in here is confusing, it's because of that . Anywho, Poor Serena XD Don't worry, the girls secretly believe in the guardians lol they're just pretending that they don't and acting like Serena is crazy cuz they are embarrassed lol XP Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway! Updating soon! :D P.S. If you have any ideas of what should happen in the next chapter, please let me know cuz I might have that writer's block again or WORSE… RUN OUT OF IDEAS! O.O **


	4. The Girl's secret Belief

**A/N: The next few chapters such as this are just gonna be fillers until the big fight starts later in the story, I'll let you guys know ;) enjoy this chapter :-)**

After The girls stopped laughing, they realized that Serena is gone, Mina still giggled a little and Raye rolled her eyes and smirked a little.

"I Can't believe Serena would say such a thing!" Said Raye, shaking her head and her arms still crossed in disbelief.

"I Think she has a vivid imagination" said Amy.

"Seems like it, I Mean, Tooth fairy Santa Clause, Jack Frost, Sandman, and Easter Bunny ?! Where the heck did she get that from?" Raye chuckled a little.

"I Think Serena has been listening to too many myths, I mean, What teen such as us still believes in them ?" Mina Stated.

"A Teenager who NEEDS to grow up and stop being such a meatball head!" said Raye.

"I Stopped believing when I was 7" said Amy.

"Oh I Never believed that they were real" said Lita.

"I Did believe but then I Grew out of it" said Mina.

Everyone now looked at Raye, who just sat there and didn't say a word about this subject.

"Um Raye ?" Lita called.

Raye jumped a little.

"Huh ? what?!"

"Uh I Was just gonna ask you did you ever believe in-"

Raye cut Lita off quickly.

"What ?! Me?! Heck no! hehe! Of course not! Those are for little kids! Are you kidding me ?! hehe! Me! Haha! As if!" She quickly said.

Lita raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

"Okay whatever you say…. ARE YOU SURE THAT-"

"OKAY! THIS MEETING IS OVER! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUUUT!" Yelled Raye pointing out the door.

The girls quickly got up and ran out the exit to the temple, scared out of their minds.

Raye sighed relieved.

"Hehe, do I Believe in them, what kind of question is that?!... Oh who am I Kidding?! Of course I Do! It's a good thing I Kicked them out before they found out someone such as me believes" Raye admitted to herself.

Meanwhile, After The girls were kicked out by Raye, they went their separate ways and admitted their little secret as their own as they were talking to themselves.

"I Feel kind of bad for lying about believing to avoid the fear of embarrassment, As a teenager of the age of 15, I Will admit I've never stopped believing, not even a little bit" Said Amy as she was walking down the path to town.

Mina looked up at the sky, looking at the oddly shaped clouds as she was walking down the pavement, heading to the town and gave a sigh of relief.

"It's a good thing I Lied about growing out of believing in those myths! HAHA! Like I Never believed! As If! I Have the right to believe in what I want! Am I Right? Yup!" Mina laughed to herself.

"I'm going down town to see if they have any good clothes on sell" she said as she was almost to town.

Lita sighed in relief then looked around to see if the other girls were behind her.

"_Phew! Thank god they aren't behind me! Now they don't have to know that I always believed in Santa Clause and the other myths that they mentioned! I don't how'd they react if they knew that about me_" She thought to herself as she was heading to town.

The girls were all in town without knowing that would meet each other unexpectedly, But little do they know, The girls were not only gonna meet each other but Serena Rini and a certain Winter spirit!

**HAHA! Didn't expect this didn't you?! XD Great news! As I Was writing this filler, I Got another idea of how the next chapter is gonna go :'D Miracles do happen! Lol :'D anyways, I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Updating tomorrow! (hopefully if I feel like it :3 )**


	5. Alley Jack

**A/N: Don't worry guys! The big fight is just around the corner, won't be long now ;) hopefully it'll be in the chapter after the next if I set it up perfectly lol**

**Jack: This chapter after the next better be good! Or I'll freeze you!**

**Rini: yeah! XD**

**Me: Where have you two been?! I had to do this intro all by myself!**

**Jack: Oh me and Rini have been busy picking on Meatball head lol**

**Me: Oh, well that doesn't surprise me XD Anyways, Enjoy this chapter! :3**

Serena, Rini and yours Truly, Jack Frost, were walking downtown with Serena and so far, Almost no one has noticed Jack, well some probably have but probably been too busy to notice which was a relief for Serena and Rini, especially Serena.

"Wow, so far no one has noticed you" said Rini, satisfied yet kind of surprised a little.

Jack chuckled a little.

"I Know, They're probably too busy to even look at me" Said Jack, smirking.

Serena ran to one window smiling wide at the sparkling wedding dress, she was smiling so wide that a waterfall of drool poured out of her mouth, leaving Rini and Jack kind of freaked out and disgusted.

"EWWWWW" They both said, cringing.

"Is meatball head always like this when she sees sparkling stuff she can't afford?" Teased Jack.

Serena perked her head up over at Jack and gave him an annoyed glare.

"Hey Frost I Heard that! Watch it!" She snapped at him.

He threw his hands up in mock surprise.

"Woah! Woah! Sor-ryy! I was talking to Rini"

Serena growled irritably.

"Oh Whatever Frost!" She spat, looking back at the dresses.

Rini giggled.

"I think it's best not to make her mad" said Rini.

"Oh I Know so" Jack giggled.

Meanwhile, as each of the girls were separately walking down the end of the street, they unexpectedly ran into each other.

"Oh Mina, Lita! What are you guys doing here?!" Amy asked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing!" Said Lita with a raised eyebrow.

They looked over from a far and see Serena looking inside a window.

"Hey Look! Isn't that Serena?! Wow this is so awkward, meeting each other here at the same time and same place" Giggled Mina.

"We should apologize for laughing at her while we're at it" added Amy.

Lita and Mina sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Alright Whatever" They both said.

While Serena was still looking at dresses she was interrupted by three familiar voices.

"Hey Serena!" The girl called out.

Serena turned and saw the girls…..

"Huh?! AAAH!"

….. Then looked over at Jack and thought to herself,

_"Oh no! I forgot that Jack is right there! If they see him, they might freak the heck out or WORSE….. Continuously fan girl over him to death, well at least Lita and Mina will the most but still!"_ She spazzed out to herself in thought.

"Hey Serena, who are- HEY!"

Serena pushed Jack in the alley and shushed him, leaving Rini confused.

"What's the big idea!" spat Jack, whispering.

"I don't want my friends seeing you!" Serena whispered.

"BUT-"

"Shhhh!"

Serena walked out of the alley and faked a big smile; Rini looked at her with a raised brow.

"Hi Guys! What's up!" she said.

"Serena why did you pushed Ja-"Serena covered Rini's mouth and chuckled a little.

"So what are you guys doing here? Hehe!"

"Oh we just ran into each other and saw you-"

Amy cut Lita off.

"And Apologize for laughing at you earlier" said Amy.

"Oh it's alright I'm over it already hehe!"

The girls raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, that's um great?" said Mina confused.

"Yeah! So can you guys like please go away so I can… Spend a little more time with my loving daughter!" Serena hugged and cuddled Rini, making her worm around a little bit.

The girl's eyes widened at what she said.

"Huh?! But? You would never-"Mina got cut off by Serena.

"PLEASE GO AWAY NOW!" She yelled.

The girls jumped a lot at Serena's sudden holler.

"Okay okay! Geez! Well, see ya later Serena and Rini!" They waved as they walked off fast.

When they were finally gone, Jack jumped out of the alley and Rini bit Serena's hand.

"EEYOWCH!" Yelled Serena, jumping and down in pain.

"YO! What was that all about!" yelled Jack.

"Yeah! Why'd you do that to my friend!?" Spat Rini.

"Can you imagine what my friends would think if they saw him?!"

"Whoa! whoa! whoa! First off! I Do NOT Care what other's think and second of all, Pushing me in an alley was so unnecessary! Okay?!"

Serena pushed back her hair in stress.

"Ok Look, the real reason I pushed in the alley is because, I Don't want them to ask to many questions… about you, the guardians or- OOPS!" Serena flew a hand over her mouth.

"What?!" the troublesome duo said together.

Serena giggled nervously.

"What about me and the guardians?! Okay! What is the real reason you didn't bring Rini to the so called meeting? And why were you mad when you came to check up on Rini at the park earlier?" Jack asked, annoying Serena with his a thousand questions.

"Serena? What's going on?" Asked Rini, looking up at her.

Jack crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows.

Serena sighed in an I-Give-up manner, getting ready to the two about what has been going on.

"okay, I'll tell you guys what's been going on but I'm gonna tell you when we get back to my house, okay ?"

Rini and Jack looked at each other then Serena and sighed followed by Rolling their eyes.

"Okaaay! Whatever you say, meatball head!" they both said, giggling.

"UGH!" Serena growled.

**HAHA! I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D Sorry it took me a whole day to write this, I Was AGAIN goofing off lol**

**Jack: Like ya always do lol**

**Me: lol Like you know**

**Jack: Actually I Do lol I Spied on you at school sometimes, All I see is you drifting off in dream land XD**

**Me: Shut it Frost!**

**Jack: Make me! X)**

**Me: UGH! Well like I Said I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Have a good evening and I will update maybe tomorrow when I get the chance! :D**


	6. Explanation

**A/N: CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! CURSE YOOOU! *waves fist in the air* i'm so sorry that i haven't updated :( It's hard to think and explain something when it comes to stories like this . I Was scared I Was going to write something stupid ;( I Hope you guys don't get confused in this chapter, i tried my best though. Enjoy this chapter anyway.**

The trio got to Serena's house, they went inside and ran upstairs to Serena's room and sat on the floor, getting ready to tell what has been going on.

"So" said Jack.

"So ?" Said Serena.

"What did you want to tell us ?" Asked Jack.

Serena inhaled and exhaled ready to speak.

"Okay, so here it goes-"

….Suddenly there was knock at the door.

"Oh No Jack! Hide!" Said Serena.

"Wait! I'm not- HEY!" Serena pushed Jack into her closet, much to Rini and Jack's annoyance.

Ikuko opened the door and peeked into the room, Serena and Rini was just sitting on the floor acting like they were playing gold fish and nothing happened.

"Serena ? Rini ?Are you girls okay ? You girls ran up the stairs quite quickly"

The two meatballs heads looked up at Ikuko and plastered a fake smile.

"Yeah We're okay!" Said Rini.

"We just wanted to, uh... play a game of goldfish!" Serena lied. giggling

Ikuko raised an eyebrow, certain that she heard another person's footsteps besides Serena and Rini's footsteps.

"Oh really ? Are you sure you didn't, you know, snuck another friend up here ?" She asked suspiciously.

"No no! oh no no no!" Serena and Rini giggled nervously.

Ikuko raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"Okay, well call me if you wanna know my secret to winning goldfish" she giggled cutely.

Serena and Rini looked at each other and rubbed their necks, laughing a little bit.

"Hehe yeah sure" said Serena.

Ikuko closed the door and sighed with relief as the sound of her footsteps faded away. Jack opened the door than Slammed it shut, he shot an annoyed look at Serena.

"Okay! Meatball head, THIS shoving me in hiding place needs to stop!" Jack scolded.

Serena giggled nervously and shrugged, Rini shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Jack waved his hand in his face and held his nose.

"Phew! I Thought gonna die in there! you know, you should really clean out that closet of yours, I Thought I Smelled a dead rat in there" Jack teased.|

Serena growled in annoyance, Rini giggled.

"Just. Sit. Down. FROST!" he said, sitting down.

"Okay! Okay! geez talk about oversensitive!"

Serena Rolled her eyes and began to tell what has been going on.

~meanwhile, at the north pole~

North sat in his office and slided his finger on the silver part of his sword, blankly staring at it's his reflection. He began to have a flashback of the meeting him and the guardians had earlier morning of today. He remembered when the MiM Shined in the workshop and told to call the others for a meeting.

~flashback~

"North! Call the others! This is a serious event that is going to be happening... In Japan!" Manny alerted.

"Japan ?" North said in confusion.

"Something big is going to happen! call the others!"

"Why Japan ?" he asked himself softly, rubbing his chin.

After that he called the others and like always, Jack was late, but he eventually came to the meeting.

"What's going on ?" asked Tooth Worriedly.

Manny Spoke.

"I Have called you here because there is something very serious that is happening"

"What ? What is it ?" Asked Bunny.

"There is a little girl in grave danger and one of you has go and protect her from it"

Jack quickly thought and hoped that the Manny wasn't talking about Rini and hoped he was talking about some other little kid but he wouldn't mind protecting her even if he didn't know her.

"Well, it's someone that Jack met a while back, is her name... Rini ?"

Jack's eyes widened at his old friend's name.

"YES! YES her name is Rini!" He said happily.

The guardians looked confused at first but then their memories refreshed as they remember the little girl that Jack brought over to the workshop to meet last year.

"Rini ? Oh Rini! Little pink haired girl with yam shaped hair! I remember now! Such a... curious but very good girl!" Said North.

"Yeah, and not to mention Jack Jr. AKA Jack 2.0" Bunny said sarcastically under his breath, rolling his eyes and crossed arms.

"I remember her! So cute and adorable I just wanna... hold her and never let her go" Tooth said, charmed by the memory of Rini.

Sandy smiled and made a sand version of Rini above his head.

"It's seems you guys still remember her" Jack said with a satisfied smile. "but enough with the chatter! Manny, what's going on ? Why is Rini in danger ? And when is this event going to happen ?"

"You will see when happens in two nights Jack, but in the meantime, you must protect her no matter what! As for you North, Tooth Sandy and Bunny, when the event comes in 2 nights, it will be your signal to fight that danger and will also be your goal to protect Rini. You will also team up with 5 warriors who are also protecting this young girl"

"Who ?" Said the guardians together.

"You will see when the night comes" Manny stopped speaking and disappeared.

The guardians looked at each other.

"I Wonder who's after Rini" said Tooth worriedly.

"I Don't know but we must protect her when the night comes" said North.

Suddenly, Manny shined to remind them something.

"Oh Almost forgot, This will take place in Tokyo, Japan and Jack! You must go there to protect her" He reminded quick, After that he disappeared again.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and smile nervously.

"I Didn't know the little ankle biter lived in Japan, This will be interesting" Bunny Smirked.

"Well, looks like I'll be going, you know, to have a little reunion with Rini but at the same time, protect her like Manny said" Jack smiled and quickly flew out the window to Japan.

~flashback ends~

After North stopped having the flash back and put his sword down, he wondered about the 5 warriors Manny was talking about.

"What 5 warriors was Man in Moon talking about ?" he said to himself.

**UGH! This was a pain in my butt! I hate having writers block so much! . I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) by the way, there are going to be a couple more fillers to keep the pacing of this story just right, not fast or slow , just right!**

**Rini: yeah cuz if she rushed it, it wouldn't make any sense and make the story less interesting**

**Me: Hey! -.-**

**Jack: Well it's true, if she made it slow, she'll lose all the readers!**

**Me: OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!**

**Jack and Rini: HAHA! *does troll face***

**Jack: We love annoying you**

**Me: I know you do -.-**

**Rini: Tee hee!**

**Me: and hey! Don't you guys have to annoy someone else, like a certain meatball head ?**

**Jack and Rini: Not until noon! ^_^**

**Me: *sighs* -.-**

**Anyways, I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I Will update soon on the story next week! Or maybe in a week or so cuz you know, I Have school -.- Have a good night guys! I Love you! :)**


	7. A Moontastic surprise

**A/N: I Hope you guys don't mind that this chapter is short, I Know I said I was gonna update Friday but I couldn't resist! I JUST LOVE writing this story lol XD Enjoy this filler chapter guys :)**

After Serena told Jack and Rini about the vision, Jack started to get suspicious about place that Serena described.

_"Oh no! Not Pitch! Anything But Pitch! But… Everything she talked about fits Pitch so perfectly! Either way I will protect Rini no matter what, even if it was Pitch!"_ Jack said in his thoughts.

He snapped out of thought when Serena called his name.

"Jack ? are you alright"

"Huh ? Oh! uh I'm okay" He said.

"Jack ? You don't think it's... that Pitch guy, do you ?" asked Rini, suspiciously.

He pushed back his snow white hair in stress.

"I Hate to admit it but it probably is him, Everything that Serena described in that vision sounded just like him."

"But Why would he want Rini ?" Asked Serena.

"I Don't know, He probably wouldn't just kidnap anyone for no reason, it has to be a reason"

Rini cuddled under Jack, worried and a little scared.

"Jack, I'm scared" she said, sobbing a little.

Jack rubbed Rini's fluffy pink hair in reassurance.

"Don't worry Pinky, We'll protect you, I Promise, we won't let anything happen to you" he said to smiling.

Rini looked up and smiled at Jack, He smiled back at her. Serena smiled at the two friends and was amazed at how strong their friendship is.

"Wow those two really have each other's backs, I Gotta admit even though they may get on my nerves, They have a really cute, natural, strong friendship" She admitted in her thoughts.

"Hey Jack, did the man in the moon say when this danger is gonna happen ?" asked Rini.

"In two nights Rini, in other words, tomorrow night. So till then, I'm gonna have to prot-"

Serena did an "ahem" sound to remind Jack that she will also protect Rini when this even happens.

"I Mean, WE will protect you" Jack finished.

Serena smiled satisfyingly.

The three looked at each other blankly, not knowing what to do next.

"Sooo, What now ?" Said Jack.

Rini and Serena's stomach growled and so did Jack's.

"Haha! Looks like I Better get us some snacks!" Serena giggled.

Serena got up off the floor, grabbed her money from the drawer to have a little trip to the store, then she turned around and said,

"If mom or anyone else comes in, Jack you know to"

"I KNOW! I Know! Run into the closet!" He said sarcastically, knowing he wasn't going to jump in the closet when someone comes in.

"Well, I'm glad we have an understanding" Said Serena with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever you say….. meatball head!"

Serena grunted in annoyance of being called meatball head by Jack and flew out the door, slamming it.

The two friends giggled at each other after Jack called her meatball head.

30 minutes later…

Serena had bought some twinkies, Potato chips(plain and different flavors) , mini donuts, chocolate chip cookies, Gummy worms, Fruit juice, and Strawberry Soda.

The bag was really heavy and all the way home she had to struggled a little but she finally opened the door to her home.

She ran upstairs to her room and when she opened the door….. IT WAS IKUKO and Jack wasn't in the closet this time! And Ikuko was serving tea and sugar cookies to the duo and was….. smiling ? and not surprised Serena dropped the bags on the floor and gaped, pointing at Ikuko and Jack in shock.

"But but but but! I! You you you you-" she stuttered.

"Oh it's okay Serena, you don't to hide Jack anymore, Mama Ikuko knew Jack when she was younger! Isn't that cool!" Said Rini, joyfully.

"Um Yeah I… I Guess, but mom, you never… OH! Nevermind!" she said dumbfounded.

Serena was standing there, blinking, looking and feeling silly about telling Jack to hide in the closet when someone came in, If only she knew that Ikuko and Jack were good friends since Ikuko's childhood.

**HAHA! Poor Serena If only she knew…. If only XD**

**Jack: HAHA! I Know! Silly meatball head!**

**Rini: indeed! **

**Me: You guys LOVE to tease Serena huh ? *shaking my head, giggling***

**Both: Yup! :-)**

**Me: Lol! Well I Hope you guys enjoyed this filler chapter and tell me what you think :) have a goodnight guys and I Will update hopefully on Friday or Saturday! Bye for now! :D**


	8. Bedtime Blues

**A/N: yeah, another filler chapter lol but I Think you guys will enjoy it ^_^ kinda short but I Tried. I made it cute and funny, you'll see when you all will read this, enjoy! :D**

After a long day but awkward day together, Serena, Rini and maybe Jack were tired out of their minds.

"Boy am I tired" Rini said as she yawn, stretching her tiny arms over her head.

"Me too" Said Serena, also yawning.

Serena and Rini cuddled under the covers, then noticed Jack looking out the window.

"Jack?" Rini called for him.

He shifted his head to Rini.

"Aren't you tired?" the blonde meatball headed girl asked.

"No, not really" Jack replied.

"Oh in that case, Jack can you tell me a bedtime story?" Rini asked sweetly.

"Oh well, Rini, I Don't think I Know about-"

"PLEEEEASE? Pretty please with sugarplums and sprinkles on top?" She begged cutely, making puppy dog eyes.

Jack sighed and smiled at the little pink haired princess and thought hey! Why not tell her a bedtime story? He hasn't told a bedtime story to any other kid besides Jamie and Sophie, so it couldn't hurt to tell another bedtime to another?

"Oh ok Fine, princess" He giggled.

Rini raised her arms up in happiness and joy, which was the mood that Jack loved to see in every kid. He grabbed a chair and sat on it on the side Rini's bed.

"Well, this will be interesting" said Serena.

"Ok, there once was a boy named..." Jack looked around the room, looking for a name to give the character; he found a teddy on the shelf and finally decided what to call the character.

"... Ted! His name was Ted! He was very handsome, very everyone loved him and a Kangaroo named… Kangaroo! He was real annoying, grumpy and REALLY Full of himself"

Rini giggled and Serena shook her head smiling.

"So one day, Kangaroo had a birthday and Ted decided to have some 'fun' at his party"

Rini knew what Jack was talking about in the story, she quickly thought that Ted was Jack and Kangaroo was Bunnymund, which is what led Rini to believe that Jack ruined something for Bunny and got away with it.

"Really? What happened? What did he do?" Rini asked.

"So Ted decided to, uh, Use a giant fan to just to, you know, make the party better. After he did that, He ran off laughing but little did he know that Kangaroo would find him and..."

"And? He would find him and do what?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously a little.

"He pretty much found him and was still mad about the giant fan thing and…. That guy was me!" He admitted.

"I Know" Rini giggled.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you were Ted and Kangaroo was Bunny, right?" she said.

Jack chuckled and rubbed Rini's soft fluffy hair.

"Oh Pinkie you really are one smart cookie"

Suddenly they heard snoring, they looked over and Serena was sound asleep.

"Wow, meatball head must be really knocked out" Jack whispered.

"Yeah, I Think it's the best if we don't wake her. I Think we worned her out"

Jack nodded in agreement.

"By the way Jack, What did you to Bunny to make him can't stand you? Did it have something to with that blizzard on Easter that happened a long time ago?"

"Rini?! How did you-"

"I Learned about it at school" She explained.

"Well, um, I…."

"It was, wasn't it ?"

Jack fake yawned to get out of the conversation.

"OKAY! Looks like I'm tired now, and Time for this little princess to get to bed"

"Oh I Am Not!" Rini yawned.

"Oh yes you are" Jack put tucked her into bed and rubbed her hair. Rini smiled up at Jack.

"I Liked that story by the way even though you told me a non-fictional story….. Goodnight Jack" She closed her big red eyes and fell peacefully to sleep.

"Goodnight Pinkie" He whispered to her.

He turned off the lamp and found himself yawning as well.

"Wow, looks like I Really am tired" he said to himself. He moved the chair back to where it came from, Got into bed with Rini and drifted off to dreamland.

**Awww wasn't this is a cute little filler ? haha! Get it ? cuz it's short ? XD wellm I hope you guys enjoyed this even though it was just a simple filler lol Have a great evening and I Will update really soon! :D (cuz of school -.-)**


	9. The Nightmare

**A/N: WOOHOO! I REACHED OVER 2,000 WORDS AGAIN! I Am so so proud of myself! Lol :') Any who, I was just recently watching the guardians again, and guess what?! I came up with more ideas such as this :D OMG I Love writing so much! :D I Made this chapter kinda dark and a little creepy but you guys probably don't mind XD ****_(by the way I don't know why but I had a strange feeling when I was writing this chapter :/ hmm maybe it's because I'm nervous about writing this chapter with two of my favorite characters from a different universe besides Jack and Rini, interacting with each other for the first time, but I'll see how it goes : / )_**** And plus, I recently Watched the Sailor moon super S movie again, and I came up with more ideas! :D How cool is that?!**

** Jack: VERY cool lol ;)**

** Rini: XD**

** Me: haha. That wasn't funny that was too-**

** Rini: PUNNY! XD**

** Me: *rolls eyes* never mind -.- let's just get on with the story. Oh and PS! I Added a some bit of violence in this chapter if you guys don't mind, Oh wait! I Forgot! I rated this story a Rated T XD Silly me LOL XD I Put a certain movie reference in this chapter too, But you guys probably won't see it XD Enjoy this chapter I made it as long I Wanted it to be too lol ^_^**

Serena slowly opened her eyelids, showing her piercing blue eyes, looking around left and right, she was on the ground.

"W-where am I?"

She was not in her room anymore but an unrecognizable place that she never seen or never went to, not even heard of.

She looked down and saw she was still in here pajamas. She was in a dark, creepy, big place. The ground was black and

Cold, there were cages hanging from above, she didn't know what those things were inside the cages, so she got up from the floor to get a closer look, she stop in her tracks when she looked down and saw a dead end.

"Woah!" She said, almost falling off. "Phew! Almost fell for a minute!"

Soon after, she realized where she was now, She remembered what Raye said about what she saw in her vision, about what the place she was in looked like and What was happening in there ... And Serena was here! Dreaming about it now!

Suddenly... she heard a sinister chuckle.

"W-Who's there?!" She yelled.

"HELP SERENA! JACK!" cried a young girl's voice.

"I know that voice" she said, recognizing it

"RINI!? RINI Where are you!" she yelled for her name.

She ran up the stone stairs and looked all around for her future daughter. She ran all over the place, from the left and from the right but soon after she found herself to be lost but she continued to look for the pink haired little girl. She ran into what looks like a globe, it had little bright yellow dots and the globe looked half ruined. She walked slowly towards it curiously.

"Is this... a globe? And are those dots supposed to be... People?"

A shadow figure covered around Serena. The chuckling was heard again but this time... It was closer. She turned around and saw it was a dark figure but didn't show his face.

She sprung up quickly and looked up at him surprisingly, "Who... who are you?" she asked in a nervously kind of scared tone.

He finally revealed himself by stepped out the shadows slowly, finally showing his face, his skin was bland grey, his hair was jet black and slicked back, his eyes were a golden yellow, and his cloak was midnight black. Serena slowly covered her mouth in shock, looking up at him with her ocean pale blue eyes. But there were a lot of things that she wondered, why is he in her dream? And what did he want?

"W-who are you?" she asked.

But... He just smiled sinisterly down at her. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"I am... The Boogeyman" he finally spoke.

"Bo-Boogeyma-"

But he cut her off quickly.

"But please call me Pitch"

"Maybe it's that Pitch guy" Rini's voice repeated in Serena's head, She remembered that exact same name that Rini mentioned when they had that discussion back at her room.

"P-Pitch?" she said.

He nodded slowly with a creepy smile.

"HELP! ANYONE?! HELP!" Rini's cried, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Rini! What are doing with her?!" Serena yelled.

But Pitch just chuckled evilly.

Serena got up on the floor and grabbed him aggressively by the end of his cloak, glaring at him angrily and gritting her teeth.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" She screamed in his face, making close eye to eye contact with each other.

"JACK! SERENA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Rini sobbed and yelled.

Pitch chuckled evilly again. He grabbed Serena's wrists, causing her to let go of the end of his cloak. He just stood there holding her tiny wrists, staring at her smirking. Serena's dangling legs swung her legs at him trying to kick him but she missed every swift.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She demanded, still trying to kick him.

"Okay" he said sarcastically, smiling.

Unexpectedly, He threw her on the stone grey wall, hitting her head and back, then fall on her face the stone cold ground.

He laughed evilly at Serena's pain. Serena slowly got up rubbing her head; she gently touched her side of her soft cheek, little drops of blood dripping from the palm of her hand.

The King of nightmares chuckled at Serena's pain; Serena shot a mean look at him.

He walked up to her slowly to her face, smiling, and said, "I Know who you are, my dear... I know all your fears as well"

Suddenly, a very loud crackling sound startled Serena, making her heart beat quickly than usual. It was thunder... and Serena was afraid of thunder. The expression of her face changed to a petrified expression.

"NO! Stop!" She yelled, closing her eyes and covering her ears to block out the loud thunder.

The loud boom of thunder stopped, Serena slowly removed her hands from her ears, opening her eyes and seeing that the thunder had stopped. But Pitch was gone.

"Phew" she said relieved.

Just as she was about figure out, she heard weird deep voiced sounds. Chills ran down her back as she felt breathing running down her neck, she slowly turned around... and it was a hideous, disgusting, green blob ghost, which was also one of her fears. He laugh manically at her

"OH NO! NOT HIM!" She screamed in terror as the ghost was making crazy and scary faces at her.

She ran for her life all over Pitch's lair again, Her heart was beating quickly as the ghost was chasing while laughing insanely. She was getting lost again but she didn't care because she just wanted to get away from the green ghost.

She stopped running and looked behind her and saw that she had lost the ghost, she was relieved, trying to catch her breath from running…but suddenly, she heard drilling sounds!

"Oh no. I Hope it's not…."

She turned around and there was a crazy looking dentist with his white trench coat covered in blood, his Brown hair messy and spikey, and his eyes were the eyes of a psychopath, He holding a giant drill. That's right! One of her fears was also the dentist.

"TIME TO CLEAN THOSE ROTTON TEETH OF YOURS!" He laughed evilly and insanely.

"OOH! NO! NOT THE DENTIST!" She screamed as she flailed her arms.

The psychotic dentist chased the blonde girl like a cheetah hunting for its prey.

"Oh this is the worst nightmare of my life! I Wanna wake up now!" She said, still running.

"COME BACK YOUNG LADY! I JUST WANT TO SEE YOUR TEETH! DON'T WORRY IT'LL HURT A LOT!" He shouted, laughing psychotically.

"No! Leave my teeth alone!" She cried.

She ran and ran, like she was running for the Olympics. Soon after, the running footsteps of the crazy dentist has disappeared, leaving her relieved but at the same time worried and frustrated.

"Okay Buster!" She yelled for Pitch

"Enough is Enough! Quit sending my worst fears after me and tell me where Rini is!" She demanded.

She heard grunting and sounds of struggling, She turned around and It was him!

"Where's Rini!" she yelled.

"Oh keep your skirt on, here she is!" One of his nightmares came in and there she was, On the black horse Her hands were both tied together behind her back, her mouth was enfolded and legs were tied together all by black ropes of sand. He was holding her by her pink sailor collar. Serena's eyes widened in shock as she was seeing Rini in pain.

"N-NO! Rini!" But Pitch put the tip of his giant black sand covered sword in Serena's face, stopping her. Pitch chuckled and Serena glared him.

"Let her go!" she demanded.

"Nah!" he said.

"Serena! Help me!" Rini muffled.

"OH SHUT YOUR TRAP!" He snapped at her

"Don't talk to her like that!" she yelled at him.

Pitch chuckled again.

"I'll be in Japan tomorrow my dear, and I'll be coming for this little brat if you can protect her before I get to her"

Serena gave him a confused look.

"What do you want with her?!"

"And why should I tell you?!" he exclaimed.

"Because I want to make sure that you won't lay a finger on her!"

Pitch chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure you won't….. Sailor Moon"

Serena gasped at him saying her alter ego's name but how? Just HOW did he know she was Sailor Moon ?

"WAIT! How did you know that-"

"Like I Said before my dear, I Know who you are and all your fears and Me hurting this child is your WORST fear!"

Rini sobbed and began to cry, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Rini, no" she said. She started to cry as well with Rini, and Pitch started to laugh loud evilly.

The whole scene changed to black…

"NO!" Serena and Rini both sprung from they're beds, screaming, waking up Jack.

They breathed and panted, sweat falling from their foreheads.

"Woah! Rini! Serena! Are you guys alright ?!"

Serena looked at Jack with a frightened look on her face, he could tell something had happened.

"Jack" said Serena "I Saw him"

"Pitch ?" He guessed correctly.

Serena nodded.

"I-I Saw him too" said Rini.

Jack and Serena raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Could it be possible that the two of you have shared the same dream ?"

Serena and Rini looked at each other than at Jack.

"Possibly because we both woke up at the same time" said Serena.

Rini's eyes were red and puffy from crying while dreaming, Jack hugged her.

"J-Jack it was terrible, he had me tied up"

"HE WHAT?!" Jack's fist began to ball up in anger.

"Yeah, It was just…. Just horrid" said Serena.

"J-Jack, I-I'm so scared! I Don't know what to do" Rini sobbed and cried.

Jack softly shushed her and rubbed her head up and down.

"shhh shh shh. It's gonna be okay Rini We're here for you"

Serena went over and joined Jack to hug Rini.

"Yeah Rini, We'll protect you, and that's a promise from the both of us. We won't let anything happen to you" said Serena smiling passionately.

"Once we defeat Pitch and protect you from him, you won't have to worry anymore" Said Jack also smiling.

Rini looked up at them, smiling. Jack wiped the Tears off Rini's face, Cuddling in between them.

"Hey, what do ya say we all sleep together so Rini won't feel scared anymore.

"Well Okay, as long as I Don't wake up smelling your morning breath in my face" he joked.

Serena rolled her eyes irritably.

"Oh shut up Frost!"

Jack smirked and Rini giggled. They all wrapped the covers on each other and Rini felt safe with her protectors. Soon after, they all peacefully fell asleep.

**Awwww wasn't that a cute ending? x3 I Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope Serena and Rini's nightmare won't give you nightmares cuz ya know . lol XD Yeah, I Pretty much made this chapter kinda creepy and by the way, did you see the movie character reference ? if not I'll tell you what it was…. A GHOSTBUSTER REFERNCE! LOL XD HAHA! Yeah something told me to do that XD **

**Jack: Suuuure, like anyone will get that reference lol**

**Me: THEY WILL! The movie IS well known after all**

**Rini: When there is something strange in your neighborhood, who you gonna call ? GHOSTBUSTERS! :D **

**Me: See? XD**

**Jack: Fine! You win! -.-**

**Rini: :'D **

**Me: LOL XD Anyways, This chapter took a while to write and I almost had a writer's block too . but I overcame it :) Overall this chapter was fun to write and I Like it a lot :D *yawns* well looks like it's time for me to go to bed, I hope I don't get nightmares though O.O LOL XD Anyways, I'll update soon with the next chapter but it might take a while cuz I'm writing another story, but I'm sure you guys would understand ^_^ *yawns* time for me to hit the hay now, See ya guys later! And stay tuned for chapter 10! :D **


End file.
